The Detour
by Contrariwise
Summary: [on HIATUS] Being stuck in a cruise with his fiancé, Sasuke finds another way to have fun. But he just can’t until after some time, he met their tourist guide. Would there be any reason to stop his upcoming wedding? Pairings: SakuSasu NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm back! I don't know what happened but I can't seem to remember my email ad in my other pen name,**piNkLaLa-o2**. I know this is too weird. I started continuing my fics but when I tried to log in, I can't! Why is this happening? Anyway, hope you'll like this too. I reposted it with a little revision so I can continue it and I promise not to delete them or leave them behind. I swear! And you might as well check my other fic, **Lovestruck**.

**Summary: **Being stuck in a cruise with his fiancé, Sasuke finds another way to have fun. But he just can't until after some time, he met their tourist guide. Would there be any reason to stop his upcoming wedding? Pairings: SakuSasu NejiTen

**Disclaimer: **Extremely poor and marginalize writer here.

**The Detour **

**By: piNkLaLa-o3**

**Chapter 1: The Sea Cruise **

Uchiha Sasuke, sitting by the left side of his limo, felt awkwardly unattended as he eyed his fiancé. This was all her idea after all, having a trip to let her know him better. What's worst than you being forced by your parents to marry some girly crap you just met two days ago? Not to mention her annoying attitude towards him. Good thing he was able to drag his buddy Neji and his girlfriend around. If not, hell will definitely drift.

This is all a waste of time: having a so-called vacation, out in the beach, touring different places, not to mention with his soon-to-be wife. It's just that he can't blame himself from all the misfortunes that befell him. After all, he didn't want to be a son of a wealthy business tycoon. He didn't want to manage their company at a very young age. And he didn't want to marry now. He just wants to be free. But then, he did become a son of a wealthy business tycoon, forced to manage their company, and now, to marry an alien lady who practically pisses the hell off him.

"Sasuke-kun, we're here," smiled a gorgeous fair-haired lady, sitting right next to him. This is his fiancé. Yamanaka Ino. His mother had already told him good things about her but he never paid attention nonetheless. What's the point? He won't still have any sense of individuality even if he does. He will still have no choice. Whether it's about the merging of their companies or what, no one cares at all. And now having to be with this girl, even for just a minute inside his car, could be the most horrible experience he ever had. No matter what he does, he'll never be able to blend with her. EVER.

Sasuke didn't even bothered to reply with the girl's polite pointer and immediately went out of the sucking car. He stood up and looked at the ship they'll be staying. He admitted that this might be the nicest thing he ever saw in this world: it was grand, soothing, and looked very dynamic, but this would also be his prison cell for the rest of his stay. He straightened his suit before he pocketed his hands into his sides and started stepping forward to the carpets of the main entrance. Just in time, Ino got out off the car. Sasuke even wished she never did.

Ino gestured the driver to get their things from the trunk before she quickly kept up with him by staying at his right side. "Say, you like it?" she asked and again, plastered a grin on her face. She also shot her hand between his right elbow and pulled it out of his pocket. That totally freaked him out. But as his mother said, that is how engaged people do: to walk into fancy restaurants and spaces with hands cuffed together. How ridiculous. At some point, he thought of drawing his hand off that girl, and saying it directly to her face that he doesn't fell like coming, but to some extent he cannot.

When they reached the entrance, one of the hired personnel asked for their ticket. Sasuke shrugged before Ino presented their first class tickets with a grin. Sasuke then noticed how the personnel shifted from being the fed up person he was to being polite. He slightly bowed towards them as he said 'this way, sir'. That really sucks.

"Do you think Neji-san and his girlfriend had already arrived?" asked Ino while looking at her wristwatch. Then she looked at him patiently as if waiting for a miracle. She knew he rarely answered her questions. Actually, since they met, the only thing he retorted to her was when she asked him about his parents and he said 'none of your freaking business'. That's it. Can't she get the point that he never really wants to talk to her at all? But then, what confused him is that she still continues her inquisitive traits. Is she blind or deaf or just dumb for that matter to even realize that?

Sasuke sighed inwardly as he decided to break his trail of thoughts that would obviously lead to nowhere. And now he prays that Neji will pop out of nowhere to save his soul from eternal and mental suffering. But you can never really rely on that kind of guy. He's not the type, you know. It's just that Sasuke ran out of choices this time so he placed his bet to his best bud. He can't make anymore step with this girl dragging him behind.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," his fiancé said while tugging his elbow. What the f---? At first he settled himself with the torture of calling his name with a suffix 'kun', but saying it twice in a public place like that finally got through his nerves. His thin band of patience is starting to weaken, his temper rising quickly into his head, thanks to the help of that sucker. But. No. He must manage to control himself. For whoever's sake.

"What?" he hissed in annoyance as he pulled his arm away from her grip. That's it. Calling him Sasuke-kun twice in a place like that doesn't come freely. Now he found a better and obvious reason to hate the slut more. He immediately placed his hand back to his pocket and tried all his best to hold back his last drop of tolerance. He followed the personnel quickly which, in no time, led them to their room. Sasuke almost slapped his forehead when he remembered that he and, who's that girl anyway? Uh, never mind, will have a single room to reside.

"Sir, ma'am," exclaimed politely the staff, "this is your room." He pulled from his pockets a card and swiped it off flawlessly through a fissure near the knob. After an irritating beep sound, it opened automatically and revealed a room as equal as those who are in five star hotels. But neither Sasuke nor Ino was shocked. That's just an ordinary room for sons and daughters of dominating businessmen especially with both of them. The operate then handed the card to Sasuke, but he just stared it blankly and infuriatingly while he made his way in. It was Ino who accepted it cheerfully from the personnel as she gave him his tip.

As soon as the he got his pay, he bowed and disappeared through a hallway. Ino also went inside to the room before she closed the door behind her. She noticed elegant hanging chandeliers from the ceiling, carpeted floors and polished stalls, but that wasn't the one that got her attention straight away. _Where's Sasuke-kun anyway?_ She walked through the room and went to the bathroom where a nice scent filled the scope, but he's not there either. She walked to the bedroom but just like the others, it was deserted. _So where could he possibly be?_ Ino tried to calm herself and went to the kitchen, but she knew that will be the last place you'll ever see him. No, no one's there. Finally, she settled on a couch and opened her cell phone. She tried calling him but there was no answer. _He couldn't get away,_ Ino assured.

Meanwhile, Sasuke placed his phone into a table and admired the nice view he got from his balcony. After entering the bedroom, he decided to spend sometime ALONE so he went directly to the balcony. At least he could relax here for the moment while he waits for Neji to arrive. But then his phone began ringing again. He peeped from where he was standing and saw it was Ino again. What's with her now? Couldn't she find him? Hn. Serves her right, he thought.

"I cannot just sit here while Sasuke's missing," Ino said nervously after she gave up on calling his phone. "What if something wrong had happened?" She sat again while her heartbeat gone a little bit faster than her normal rate. "Should I call Mom and tell her about Sasuke-kun? Oh god, his parents will kill me." Her mannerism of biting her nails started again while her hands started to shiver. But then, her anxiety just stopped when she heard someone knocking from the other end. "Maybe that's him," she said and hurried down to get it.

She unlocked the door blissfully and said "Sasuke-kun, I was worried for you", but then, she just saw the guy Sasuke was with on the day they first met. Yes, it was he. Long auburn hair and pearly white eyes, but the girl with him, no, she never met her before. He must be Hyuuga Neji, Sasuke's friend and probably the girl he's with is his girlfriend. The man's brow twitched when she mentioned Sasuke's name, not to mention glared him when she said 'she was worried'.

"Where's Sasuke?" they both asked to each other with Ino attaching this 'kun' for her. The guy glared her again as if she had done something wrong. "Where is he?" he asked again, but now with his strong and manly voice, which made Ino shrug for the moment. She's so pathetic, he thought. Now he found enough reason why he can't blame Sasuke for cursing everyone since the day he was engaged. The pathetic girl looked scared, and confused at the same time, he can tell that. Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance after Ino didn't respond. "Sasuke!" he began calling while Ino looked at him in shock. "Sasuke," he continued.

"Uh, you don't understand me," Ino tried to explain as the two visitors, one screaming for her fiancé and one just plain smiling the whole time, entered their room. "He's not here," she told the guy as he stopped him from his tracks. "Sasuke-kun's missing, after he entered our room, he… he practically disappeared." When she had said 'disappeared', Neji glared him again. She shifted her gaze from the guy to the girl he was with only to see in her eyes, not literally, the word 'impossible'.

But the two just won't listen to her as they started entering their bedroom. "This place looks neat," added the girl. Neji smirked, _what do you expect with these kinds of people? The economy type?_ Neji looked his friend's fiancé miserably while Sasuke emerged from the purple curtains. Ino was almost petrified when she witnessed that but the visitors remained cool and unimpressed of what he did. "You shouldn't go anywhere here, especially to hide in lilac curtains," Neji said meekly before Sasuke gazed at them in confusion.

"Sasuke-kun, I was very worried for you," exclaimed Ino before making her way towards him. "I thought you left," she added but Sasuke didn't even bother to look at her. She noticed that, but she couldn't do anything about it either. Since they met, he never really gave much attention, especially during dates. But worry not, she said to herself. She'll now be able to be with him for the rest of the trip, not to mention having the same room to stay.

Sasuke rolled his eyes from his bum fiancé to his friend who had stared him sickeningly ever since he got in the bedroom. "Neji, we need to talk," he finally bloated out. He do need his friend now, and they have to talk many things concerning about his "social" life, if that's what you call it. He can't stand the presence of the sickening girl anymore, and he knew Neji could understand that. He then looked at Tenten and the girl just smiled sweetly to him after nodding approvingly to his request. "Good, let's stay in the balcony."

"Say, Ino, you want to check their famous restaurants in here?" asked Tenten after Neji left with Sasuke. She noticed that the girl felt sad for not receiving any kind of attention to her, but she pity Sasuke even more for being forced to such act like this. Both of them had no choice, she could say that. Good thing she and Neji won't have to undergo such pain of not being able to make your own decisions… Good thing…

Meanwhile, Neji tried to calm Sasuke from being outrageous. "I know that marriage is going too far but you can't always blame her. Remember that even that girl, or Ino, or whoever, is also a victim of circumstances. She never wanted to marry someone for just an important merging. So if you're telling me that engagement kills you, then so is to her," explained Neji for the nth time. They had talked about this, about two days ago. But Sasuke kept on complaining, which worried Neji right away. He already told him that the fault only falls to their parents, but he won't listen.

"Just don't think about the wedding when we're still here," Neji finally suggested. "Remember that this could be your last time to be, you know, FREE. I know when we arrive after this trip you'll probably get more and more busy and frustrated." This is definitely hard for Neji too, to see his friend way depressed from all the hardship he had to endure, and for being stuck in a certain mad engagement. But he too can't do anything about it. _Well, these are the predicaments of being rich and haughty._

Meanwhile, down by the lobby, Tenten and Ino were having the time of their lives. The entire ship was awesome! The floors were beautifully carpeted with decorative ice figurines in the largest and most expensive restaurant inside. The tables were covered with silk-like table cloths with crystal glasses and utensils. Down by the platform is an orchestra playing really soothing music that captivated their mood. They sat on a private table beside the band as a pleasing waiter gawked towards them. She greeted them nervously before he brought them the menu. After taking their orders, Tenten started a pep talk to Ino.

"So," she started. "Are you having a good time? Too bad Neji-kun and Sasuke weren't here. What do you think? Shall we call them to join us?" She reached for a glass of champagne and sipped it cheerfully but she can tell that Ino fell silent for sometime. Tenten shifted uneasily as Ino stared the utensils in front of her. "Something bothering you?" she asked out of concern.

Ino sighed for awhile before lifting her gaze towards her new found friend. "It's Sasuke-kun," she exclaimed as a frown formed in her face. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I saw how he treated you and Neji-san when you arrived, but he never gave that same attention to me. I tried copping up with him, I did everything, I even planned this cruise for him to give me a chance but it seemed that he even hated me more now. I don't know what to do." She wiped out a fancy looking handkerchief from her pouch to cover her mouth and to avoid crying.

Tenten felt a little awkward. She knows Sasuke for a time. She knows he's a little anti-social but if you'll get to know him, he's also a nice guy. But she's also fully aware why Sasuke had been treating Ino like that. Honestly, she thought Ino was just a spoiled brat that gets whatever she wants. She thought Ino was just playing along with this deal their parents made because she liked Sasuke. Who wouldn't want UCHIHA SASUKE for a husband, for god's sake but she never imagined that Ino was after all affected on his actions. "Ino, Sasuke just needs some time," she finally blurted out while reaching her hand to hers. "Try to reach out for him slowly. I know he's giving you a chance. That's why he joined this trip right?"

Ino slightly smiled on that thought but deep inside her…

"_I'll get him in no time! After all, what Ino wants, Ino gets!"_ She smiled seductively inside as she plastered a cheerful face on Tenten. Their orders soon arrived and kept up with her usual glee throughout the whole night until they decided to call it a day.

**A/N: **Let's give this fic a second chance! Bad Ino! Hahaha!

**Chapter Preview: **

"Ohayou," greeted a pink-haired agency worker before she bowed politely to the four persons standing meekly in front of her. But instead of hearing cheerful replies from the tourists, all she got were glares and sighs from each one of them. She tried to look at her clients one by one to familiarize on their features, but all she noticed were the same expressions in their faces: boredom and frustration. _Whatever happened to first impressions, _the girl asked herself. But then, one of them did catch her attention, and it was none other than the dark haired guy who's wearing a cap and a light blue jacket, almost standing away from the rest of the group. She even felt her face blush as the guy stared at her for a moment after she greeted them. "I'm Haruno Sakura, your tour guide for this trip," she finally managed to say.


	2. Chapter 2

As I had promised, the new chapter of **The Detour**! Yay for me and for you. And thanks for the reviews! I still have to deal finals for the end of the semester and that explains the late uploading of this chapter.

**Summary: **Being stuck in a cruise with his fiancé, Sasuke finds another way to have fun. But he just can't until after some time, he met their tourist guide. Would there be any reason to stop his upcoming wedding? Pairings: SakuSasuIno NejiTen

**Disclaimer: **As I had said, I own nothing.

The Detour 

**By: piNkLaLa-o3**

**Chapter 2: The First Impression**

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Ino silently after she sat beside the couch where Sasuke was lying. She heard him groan silently before he finally opened his pair of dark eyes. "You don't have to stay in here," she added. When Tenten and her arrived from their 'wandering thing' around the ship, she found him sleeping, but not in their bed, instead he's by the couch, with just a single pillow on his head. She sat there timidly for a moment and admired on how her fiancé looked like: dark raven hair, delicate face, lean body, fair skin, what else? She ran her hand through his face for sometime before she decided to wake him up.

Sasuke immediately got up and glared her after noticing her hand hanging on his left cheek. He pushed himself away from her and folded his arms before looking at her disgustingly for the second time. "Obviously, you have to stay on the bed," he retorted shortly but Ino just stared at him blankly. "Do you expect that we'll be staying at the same bed?" he asked before he sighed. Well, what does she want? They're not yet even married, how dare this slut ever ask him why he should stay away from her. That's the only time Ino got his point and began nodding.

"So, have a good night," she just said cheerfully as she stood and walked away from the couch. Sasuke continued his death glare towards her and after she entered the bathroom, he finally sighed and settled again into his cot that's clearly not as comfortable as he thought it was. But that'll be much better than sleeping into a nice bed only to find out he is with her. He even felt really awkward when she neared him, not to mention how his body shivered involuntarily when he found her hand wandering somewhere his face. That sucks.

The next morning, he was again waken up by none other than his fiancé, which immediately turned his day into a gloomy one. He almost forgot that he was on a trip, and now he has to face a whole new day, especially to eat his sucking breakfast with her. Ino placed a plate-full of toast bread and butter before she said "Sasuke-kun, we will have our first tour now and it'll be in, I think, somewhere in the Philippines. I also heard that we'd be able to—" But nonetheless, he never let her finished. He never really cared at all.

Ino also told him that a tour guide would be meeting them at 9:00 AM down by the prime restaurant located at the ground floor. Neji and Tenten had arrived there earlier than the two before they waited from a grand table for the guide to arrive. While at the bistro, Sasuke can't help but to get bored of all the plain and dull conversations his fiancé and Tenten had. Uh, he has really nothing against Neji's girlfriend, but he just can't believe the fact that they're hanging out together as if they're really close friends. But he can never do anything about it. He's now stuck, good thing Neji is here.

Speaking of the devil, Neji had been staring him for a while as if he needed something to say to him. Whatever it was, it only made him more confused. Neji had been acting strangely since they arrived here. He looked him back and tried to squeeze something out off him, but he really can't. With that, Sasuke can no longer hold his curiosity because he knew something happened, and that's the reason why Neji's somewhat out of his mood today. He shifted his gaze to Tenten who seemed to be more talkative this time. But wait… _There **is** something wrong here…_ Finally, it hit him.

"Ohayou," interrupted a pink-haired agency worker before she bowed politely to the four persons sitting meekly in front of her. But instead of hearing cheerful replies from the tourists, all she got were glares and sighs from each one of them. She tried to look at her clients one by one to familiarize on their features, but all she noticed were the same expressions in their faces: boredom and frustration. _Whatever happened to first impressions, _the girl asked herself. But then, one of them did catch her attention, and it was none other than the dark haired guy who's wearing a cap and a light blue jacket, almost sitting away from the rest of the group. She even felt her face blush as the guy stared at her for a moment after she greeted them. "I'm Haruno Sakura, your tour guide for your trip," she finally managed to say.

Tenten and Ino greeted the guide back after they noticed that the boys will never have any plans to do so. _I thought I'm going to have senior citizens again at this time, I never expected that they'll just be teenagers like me. I wonder how they were able to afford this kind of trip, _Sakura said to herself. Lately, the costumers that had been applying in their agency were groups of elders, maybe 60 and above of age, that's why she appeared to be shocked when she was able to meet them. But whether her customers are senior citizens or teenagers, a job is a job nonetheless. "Our ship would be at Palawan, Philippines after half an hour from now," she happily informed the four. "Look, I have brochures here and I hope you'll be able to decide which place we're going first." She placed the folded flyers in front of them before taking a seat next to them.

Ino started opening hers and found beaches, resorts, restaurants, party places, hotels, and the like while Tenten just plainly eyed the piece of paper. "Okay, you decide," she said to Ino. It's just that she doesn't feel like having fun at this point of time because _they_ have a _small_ problem. It had nothing to do with Ino and Sasuke, it's between her and Neji. They just encountered a petite mess and now Neji became outrageous about it.

"But, I don't know this place. How on earth will I be able to choose from them," Ino bloated out in irritation before she glared at the naïve tour guide. Sakura felt a large lump on her throat as cerulean eyes pierced her direction. "You're the tour guide, and you should know where the best places could be found. We've never been there, so why did you ask us to choose? You should be the one who's recommending us fine situates, not us," she added. The pink haired guide just sat plainly on her seat as her customer started throwing questions about her liability. _But that's the way the agency works_, Sakura thought.

"No, you're getting it wrong," Sakura replied humbly before she looked at the brochures. "I'm just your tour guide and you're the customer. And because you're the ones who are paying us, the agency always gives you the free will to decide which place we should go." Sakura tried to speak softly and slowly for her customers to understand, especially to the blonde girl who seemed to be grumpy in treating her though deep inside she feels aggravated too. "As I was saying, I could only tour you to places you just want. But since you said that you don't feel like it, does that mean we'll just follow the original alleyway tourists' usually go to?" she asked them, but Ino just groaned annoyingly, which made Sakura feel a bit nauseous. She never had customers/tourists like this before. Maybe touring with the senior citizens is much better that these liberated teenagers.

Tenten just nodded approvingly while Neji just sat silently. "Okay, so you want to go to the usual spots the tourists visit here." Sakura opened her large map, which she spread around the table. Sasuke tried to look at it but found it much better not to appreciate it. There were red lines, blue lines, there were dots, and words and small houses printed on it. "Say, do you want to take a private boat to one of the greatest peak or be with the other tourists?'" she asked. "But I suggest taking the larger boat. The more, the merrier!"

Ino glared her for that for a moment before she removed her hands away from the big map "Do you think we're just ordinary people hanging out with ordinary ones in an ordinary boat?" she asked her as-a-matter-of-factly. _She's getting into my nerves now, _Ino whispered into herself. It was not really her idea to hire a stupid guide in the first place. She never cared to where they'll go and how far, her main agenda for this trip was to be with her future husband, and not to share it with a tour guide and her brainless behavior. She kept on asking questions with obvious answers. "You know, I'll just make a call to your agency and tell them to change this nonsense tour guide," she exclaimed, which shocked the poor Sakura.

_Call the agency?_ Sakura felt her heart throbbed. "I beg your pardon?" Sakura asked directly into the bitch sitting in front of her. _Just what is her problem?_ From the moment she entered the scene, all that bitch did was to piss her off. And from that moment onwards also, she also tried to hold her patience. She stood slowly and placed her palms on her map and stared at Ino frankly. "Is there any problem about the way our agency works?"

Ino raised her brow pompously as she crossed her legs. "I thought tour guides also act like stewards. But I never thought they could be as silly-tongued as you. If I had known from the start that your agency doesn't offer high quality services, we shouldn't have planned getting someone like you," Ino answered. Just what does that tour guide thought she was, getting away easily from her customers? _This is not so good, _she thought. And come to think of it, this is their first day of the cruise, and now it was already ruined, thanks to that guide.

"Excuse me, do you have any charge against our _agency_?" raised Sakura candidly, trying not to lose her temper. Even though how narrow-minded this bitch was, she's still her customer. And mind you, not just an ordinary customer. If she'll gather all her annoyance towards her, then chances would be she'd be kicked out of her agency. _That shouldn't happen, _Sakura thought as she inhaled deeply. _Remember, customers are **always **right,_ she said repeatedly, trying to calm herself. She sat back on her seat again and looked at Ino as if nothing had happened at all.

"As far as we are concerned, we don't. But to _you_, I think we do," she practically screamed at the fair tour guide in front of her. Everyone was shocked, well, of course, minus Sasuke who seemed not to listen to her at all. Tenten tried to calm her down as Sakura backed a little away from the offensive bitch. "Just what is your problem?" Ino added. But to her dismay, the guide didn't answer back. Instead, Sakura just stared her as if waiting for the next thing she'll say. "That's it, I don't want you to be our guide on this trip, or even to the next! I'll tell your agency—"

Ino felt her jaw being locked as Sasuke stood up from where he was seated, looking too annoyed and bored. He glared at his fiancé before he said to her "She's our guide, we can't do anything about it." Neji also stood up, followed by Tenten while Ino and Sakura remained petrified. "Just shut up!" he yelled at his worthless fiancé before he walked out. Finally, he was able to tell what he really wanted to say from the first time they ever met. _Why can't she shut her shitty mouth?_

"It was so unexpected," Sakura exclaimed before she signed her attendance in their agency's headquarters inside the ship. After what happened early in the morning at Barefoot (the restaurant where she met her clients), she couldn't help but to tell it everything to Hinata, one of her best friends and also a tour guide in this cruise. "He was just there the whole time, staring blankly at nowhere as that damn bitch blabbered her garbage mouth. But you know what, when that bitch was about to say 'I don't want you as our tour guide' and that sort, that guy just plainly said 'shut up!'." Sakura almost laughed her heart out as she imagined the early scenario. "And she fell like this," she added and mimicked the torment face Ino had.

"Well, that's good for you," replied a cheerful tour guide with pearly white eyes after she pulled her attendance form. "But I don't think that's a very sound first meeting. Still, I pity you for having teenagers as your customers," she sighed. "This would be my seventh time to have the 'old' ones in my custom." She emphasized the 'old' so dearly that it made Sakura chuckled for a little. "Well, good luck to your trip, hope it'll turn out fine. And be sure to get your clients' name, okay?" Hinata added before she waved her hand towards her and meekly left their quarters.

"So you're telling me you broke up with her?" asked Sasuke in bewilderment after Neji told him what happened last night. Neji almost shook his head and tried to calm his stoic friend. After what happened into the restaurant this morning, Neji followed Sasuke while Tenten decided to stay to help Ino's confusion to subside. That's when Sasuke noticed that there really _is_ something _wrong _going on the two. Normally, those two always stick together, but obviously this time, they did not. So it made him jump into a conclusion that they broke up.

Neji sighed. "No. Of course not," he answered softly. He had explained to Sasuke what happened, but the Uchiha just kept saying 'so you broke up?' again and again. "Just as what I told you, we're just in the stage of uncertainty, you know. Relationships always undergo stages where on and offs are frequent but I'm not saying that we're in _that_ stage. We just encountered a couple of problems last night but they're not as immense as you thought," the Hyuuga assured. Anyway, even though how many times he'd tell this to his friend, he'll never be able to understand. He never knows anything about _love_ for he never fell in love into someone before. He looked at his friend sympathetically at that thought. _Poor Uchiha, he knows nothing_. "But I think you won't understand, so I'll let you believe that we did break up. Is that fine?" he asked before he sighed inwardly.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, obviously puzzled on what Neji had said. "I sure don't understand this, but if that's what you say…" But initially speaking, he just wanted to say 'whatever' for he never really cared to whatever happens to his friend's "social" life. Still, friends are friends. That's what his logic tells him. Friends act as if they _cared_ to each other, and that's what he supposed to do, whether he recognized it or not. If Neji said they broke up, just let it be. "So, you're still coming on our first trip or what? Well, I don't think those 'girls' are in the right mood for that. But I think I will… eventually. I'm getting bored," he said while he pulled a white shirt from his closet.

"I don't have any choice, you see," Neji replied. But it still bothers him to leave Tenten alone with that 'insane' type of person. Of course he hates that sloppy fiancé of his friend just like how Sasuke does. And he'll kill Tenten if she'll also end up acting just like that bum. "Well, I think this trip would be just for you and for me," he exclaimed before he opened up the front door. "And for that tour guide of yours," Neji added, smirking. Sasuke felt his eye twitched for a moment before glaring at his direction. "I was just kidding, you know. Never thought you'll fall for that." Neji then went out of the room before giving out a sigh.

"_And for that tour guide of yours."_

"Yeah, I like that," Neji concluded.

Sasuke remembered that their tour guide said something like 'Barefoot' and '9:30' so he found himself waiting for her there. Neji said he'll be late for he had to assess something about his company. He can't believe Neji's still thinking about business despite the fact that they are on a trip, and Tenten broke up with him, or was it the other way around? Nah. He doesn't care. But then, being alone was after all a good idea. The ship was now on a halt as he admired the nice scenery cascaded in front of him. It's nice that he chose the table beside the open window, and now he can feel the soft breeze and the warm sunlight. He peeped onto his watch and saw that it was already 9:31. _She's late!_ He sure hates tardiness.

"Ohayou!" The usual cheerfulness and warmth of her greeting never faded out, he can tell. He lifted his gaze towards the pink-haired tour guide. She wore faded shorts that fell on her knees with a plain white shirt that says 'Tour Guide' in bright red. She had an unusual large back pack and a nice red cap. Her hair was now tied in a neat pony tail with locks falling on her shoulder. "So! We've arrived at the beautiful island and western province of Palawan! I hope you…" Her voice trailed of as she noticed that her four clients were now cut to one. He eyed her expectantly as if waiting for her to continue the introduction. "Sir, are we expecting the others to come? If they won't be coming then I would have to excuse myself for I have to tell the agency about it." She had said that with high energy without even breathing.

"No big deal, I'll pay for all their expenses as if they were all here," he said as he absent-mindedly scanned the map she had brought to them earlier. Sakura just stared at him as if she hadn't heard what he just said.

"But, sir," she laughed silently. "Paying for four packages…"

"I said I'll pay for them. Aren't we leaving?" he asked impatiently, shifting the navy blue cap he wore so it covers half of his face. He then placed his cell phone on his pocket as he passed right to the petrified tour guide. _Paying for four packages? Even my month's salary can't pay for a single tour,_ Sakura said to herself unbelievably. _Who is he?_

"Excuse me, sir---," she blabbered incoherently when she caught up to him.

"It's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

**A/N:** Uh, I don't think Hinata has something to do with Neji here. I just picked a random character and that's it. Hmm. She couldn't be his cousin here for Hinata was just a typical tour guide just like Sakura while Neji was some sort of wealthy being just like Sasuke. Hmm. That makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I got nice reviews! Haha! It made me work harder for the next chapters. You see, I already finished the story and I was just rewriting it and adding more scenes. Though it's more of a draft, I can assure you that I'll be able to complete this fic, which is new for me because I usually end up having writer's bloc and I can't do anything about it. And oh, it's my birthday! You all made me happy!:)

I kinda realize that this fic is very slow in its development. I mean, only a day had passed since the first chapter. And I also realized that I was concentrating merely on both Sasuke and Sakura (I was actually planning another pair, you see). Was that a good thing? I don't know… It's what you think that matters most, though. Plus, I think my details are way too much. I apologize for that. Hmm… The only reason I can see to avoid that (the slow development) would be longer chapters. What do you think? I need to adjust the entire draft so I need time. And I'm not used to setting up long chapters but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Help me with this one, okay? And thanks for the reviews!

Is anyone here from Palawan? I so don't have any idea about that place, might as well spare me ok?

**Disclaimer:** I ran off of ideas to write here. Still, I don't own it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**The Detour**

**By: piNkLaLa-o3**

**Chapter 3: Of Storms and Sibling Rivalry**

Sakura just gasped after hearing her client's name. It even sounded as if he was actually emphasizing his last name. Sakura just stared at him in awe and disbelief. _No way! This guy… no way!_ True, Sakura had heard of Uchiha Sasuke from her boss. It happened to be that their agency is partly owned by the Uchiha's. Her boss would just be really airy when he's talking about the new heir of the Uchiha Co. He had said that he had had meetings with the young businessman and all she could hear were praises and such. But standing in his presence feels very differently. She looked at him for awhile, as if absorbing the fact of who he really is. "You are Uchiha Sasuke?" sounding a bit astonished. "You own our company?" she added while pointing on an embroidered crest on the right side of her shirt.

Sasuke just gave her a shrug of irritation. "Aren't we going?" he asked again. Staying in this ship for another minute might change Ino's mind on going with him to explore the island. He doesn't want to be with her at all that's why he wanted to go off board as soon as possible. "Just don't tell your boss that I'm here. We are registered in Ino's account that's why he was not able to trace me."

"Uh, okay…" whispered Sakura as she led the way out. She still can't believe what had happened. To think of it, she almost pushed his bitchy friend that treated her horribly away from her. She could have been fired if he'll tell her boss about it, for god's sake! She just pissed off a friend of the owner of their company! She's dead meat! _But then_, she thought, after reaching the exit of the ship. She gave a warm smile on the steward before looking at his client again. _He seemed to be nice. _But she still has her fingers crossed that he'll not remember what just happened way back on their first meeting. _I'll definitely have an awful review afterwards! My promotion…_ She had been working as a tour guide for a year but she still hasn't had a promotion.

She eyed Uchiha Sasuke again as they descended the carpeted stairs. _On second thought,_ she giggled before smiling inwardly,_ I can use him! All I have to do is to please the heir and all I got is a PROMOTION!_ Her eyes glittered in delight upon thinking of the word 'promotion'. Her plan could work! _He seemed to be strong-willed but I know I can work my way to him. _She straightened her top and adjusted her cap before bracing herself. "Sir," she started confidently. Sasuke turned his head towards her after hearing a different tone of her voice. "First stop is Calamian Group of Islands!"

She slightly pushed her cap upwards as they marched towards the small boats heralded in a dock that lead to the islands. "I believe, sir, that you prefer the private one, just like what you're friend had suggested?" she asked in her most friendly manner. Sasuke's narrowed his eyes towards the poor tour guide before he sighed. He knows that she's treating him that way to have a nice impression, or maybe to even have a promotion. _Like that would work,_ Sasuke thought. Good thinking, but pathetic. When he noticed that the guide won't budge, he just nodded. He saw her greet the man in charge to rent a private boat. With her usual affability, she handed the man a card in exchange for a key.

"You can have Pedro to drive," Sasuke heard the man say, though he seemed to have difficulty in pronouncing those words. Sakura thanked him with a bow before tugging Sasuke's shirt with her.

"This way!" she said. In no time, they arrived into a small yacht with Pedro, Sasuke assumed. They sat in front as they heard the starting of the engine. He rolled his eyes towards Sakura who seemed to be very excited. _Sasuke, you're staring,_ a voice inside his head pointed out. He then shrugged after his tour guide gave him a life vest. "This is fun!" she added with a giggle. "Calamian Islands are wonders!" She eyed Sasuke for a time before continuing. "Of volcanic origin, these islands are largely mountainous and forested, but have fertile areas yielding rice, sugar cane---."

"Enough…" she heard her client's irritated whisper. Sasuke turned his back away from her and admired the opposite view.

_This isn't good! _Sakura thought, shaking her head. _First, he seemed really friendly and all, and now, he's dropping me out! I can't have a promotion at this state!_ She sighed inwardly before accepting the fact that she has to bid farewell into her anticipated promotion. _So soon… and I was very, very close!_ She pointed out, which made her feel gloomier inside. But then, a more morbid-looking Sakura in war paint emerged inside her head, screaming the word 'promotion' over and over again. _Now I have a better initiative!_ Without even thinking twice, she pulled her handy digital camera and began taking his pictures.

Sasuke saw flashes but he didn't turn towards her. Instead, he shifted so that his back is facing her directly. "Sir, the most important part of this tour is the memories you keep. And--," She wasn't that dumb not to realize that the successor is not really paying attention on her courteousness, it even seemed to her that he doesn't really want to do this tour at all. But giving up is so not in her vocabulary

"Well, seemed like you don't like the technical style of tour guiding, then I'll try another style," she murmured, accepting the challenge the heir put up. She'll get Sasuke's attention either by hook or by crook! And all that she needed was to be herself, nothing more, nothing less, along with her impatience and prying. "So, Sasuke, listen," she smirked, which made him jump from his seat, literally. He looked perplexed at the change in the guide's voice. "I happened to be in those islands several times." Though he didn't bother to look at her, she knew he was listening. "I can say they're endearing and one-of-a-kind. But then, the blazing heat of the sun can tan your skin in no time. I have a sun block with me, you can borrow it if you want. Look, if you're not Uchiha Sasuke, I won't share it with you, but since I work for you, you can have it," she tossed the sun block towards him. For a second, it seemed to hit him, but he was able to catch it coolly.

Feeling unimpressed of his unique reflexes, Sakura didn't expect that he would throw the bottle back to her direction to tease her and the result is a large hump on her forehead. "You'll pay for this," she muttered as the Uchiha brought an ice pack for her, still smirking. "I'll charge this on your account!" she hissed. But then, she realized that he OWNS her travel agency and that he could get away on this in a snap.

"I don't need your stupid lotion. Anyway, I think it's gonna rain," he said after claiming a seat next to her. Sakura then noticed that the skies were indeed dark, very unusual at this time of the day.

"This is so unlikely," she said. "I wonder what's wrong." She pouted meekly before rubbing her temple as Sasuke did the same. They had been in this craft for almost half an hour, which is quite too long, as what Sakura pointed out. Usually, from the main port to the Calamian Islands, it could only take fifteen to twenty minutes. They soon learned from their driver/captain that big and choppy waves caused them to travel slower than the usual. After reaching the shore, strong winds nestled the yacht. It even started raining after they arrived at the small reception area on a very small hotel.

"There's a storm," Sakura finally concluded. "I got a phone call from my friend on board and confirmed that a storm will hit us in no time. Argh!" she said to the heir in front of her, who's obviously uninterested. He sat by a small couch at the lobby as Sakura conversed with the girl in the front desk. She sighed inwardly and sat on the opposite couch. She placed her unusual large back pack beside her before placing a map on the table. That is when she noticed that Sasuke's phone was vibrating mechanically at the edge of the wooden table. "Hey, someone's calling you," she pointed out. She peeped for a second time to see whose calling. "Yamanaka Ino calling." Sakura repeated it over and over again as Sasuke grew rather impatient.

"Stop it or you'll lose your job!" he said with deep authority in his voice. Sakura was petrified for a moment before sighing dejectedly. The mere thought of losing her job can silence her to the next century. With that, Sasuke stood up and went to the front desk to ask some rooms, leaving Sakura and his phone behind. He got themselves rooms and went to them respectively, without even saying a word.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked scornfully on her friend at the other side of the line. "I only have one of the tourists with me, the others seemed to have backed out." She adjusted her bed sheets before looking gloomily outside. The rain seemed to be harder this time and her shell curtains nestled with irritating sounds as the winds blew. Loud thunder crashes were very evident and the trees outside were bending in defeat. "I know, it's a good thing those senior tourists of yours are very easy to manage, mine is very arrogant," she complained. But then, his gentle face invaded her mind.

"_Sakura-chan? Are you still there?"_ Sakura almost dropped her phone as she snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah. Say, Hinata-chan…" She wasn't sure if she really wanted to tell her about the heir of the Uchiha Co. but she's her best friend. Besides, Hinata won't barge around telling their boss about him. Hinata knows how to keep secrets and she's very trustworthy. "The tourist I'm with, you know, the guy who saved me from his carnivorous friend that almost gobbled me up in irritation… the guy who seemed nice but became reserved all of the sudden… he's actually… well… he's Uchiha Sasuke." She was sure that she almost whispered his name but she heard Hinata gasp. "But he told me not to tell boss about him. So not a word, okay?" she exclaimed immediately. But she didn't respond, and she's sure that Hinata was still in shock.

After being tongue-tied for a time, Hinata was able to react. She cleared her throat before starting as if she's regaining her lost composure. _"You'd better do your job properly… you never know,"_ Hinata warned her. _"You know what happened to Kiba-kun when he was put under probation because of that incident with Mr. Itachi. Whether it's an Uchiha or not, our goal is to have nice reviews and feedbacks so bear with him, okay?" _

Sakura smiled. She knew Hinata could understand her. "Just wish me luck. I'll call you as soon as we leave this island. See you!" She placed her phone beside her pillow and noticed Sasuke's phone still ringing at the bedside. After he left her at the reception area, she decided to keep his phone. Since he seemed to be irritated with the calls, she picked it up and decided to give it back when he's back to his cool self. She peeked at the small screen and saw that it's still Yamanaka Ino that's calling. Whoever she was, Sakura knows that the heir certainly doesn't like her. When the call was rejected, she saw that he already has 38 missed calls.

"Guess people are worrying about him," she murmured before putting her shoes on. "I think it's better for him to talk to this Yamanaka Ino." She ran out of her room and stopped at the adjacent one in front of hers. She knocked twice before Sasuke opened up. "Hey, I think they're worried," she said before placing his phone in front of him. After staring for quite awhile, he took it and slammed the door in front of her face. "Thanks, asshole!" she scoffed as she glared at the wooden door. But to her surprise, the door swung open…

"Yes?" he asked, his brows twitching in what seemed to be anger. She gulped and stayed silent for sometime and looked at him intently with those jade orbs.

"I… I'm starving," she said randomly. "I'll be eating, are you coming?" _Like that would work, very, very stupid!_ she pointed out to herself.

"K," she heard him say before he stepped out. Though in shock, she followed him down the hallway before entering a small restaurant. It wasn't that fancy but the tables and the utensils on it were properly arranged. The ambiance is perfect because of the seaside view, though it's not too evident because of the hard rain. They sat meekly on a table beside a window as they took their meals. Sakura acted clumsily as she spilled her soup twice.

"I'm so sorry…" Her face was in deep red and her bangs covered her shame. Sasuke smirked at the sight before enjoying his meal, she gets really cute when being embarrassed. Honestly, he likes seeing her being self-conscious and mortified. It's not like he wanted her to look like a low-life or something, but it amuses him to see her getting very nervous in front of him instead of drooling at his presence. He prefers her actions that his shitty fiancé. Ino's very conscious about herself that it seemed to him that she's not really being true to herself. She wants to please everyone and thinks of herself as an elite, but he knows that she's just pretending and that she's nothing but a nosy rotten girl inside. He immediately brushed his thoughts about Ino before getting nauseous as he gazes at his tour guide. She seemed a bit calm now and she's sipping her soup silently. Their dinner went smooth and after finishing their dessert, she became very rattled as she got a phone call.

"What?! I'm okay! No, I don't need your help! I said I'm fine! No! Bye!" Her voice sounded irritated and fed up as she speaks to the person at the other end, Sasuke can tell. She sighed as she ended the call and pouted curtly.

"It's my sister," she told him. The Uchiha seemed uninterested. "Sometimes, it's good to have someone older that looks out for you," she started but it seemed to him that she's just blabbering to get something out of her senses. It's as if she doesn't really care if he's listening or not. This caught his attention. "You get a friend, a playmate, a protector, a comrade." He wasn't really sure about the whole point of this conversation but he noticed that her grip on her glass tightened as she continued. "… a rival, an enemy, a competitor, someone who looks down at you as if you're nothing compared to her, someone that makes you feel inferior, someone… someone who can easily tell you what to do without even hearing you out, thinking that it's best for you BUT IT'S NOT!" She felt her knuckles turning numb, her chest heaving unevenly after she lost control.

"You're just plain jealous." Sakura looked at him in shock as he continued. "You feel bad because the truth is she's way off better than you and that no matter what efforts you put up, no matter how hard you try, you just can't keep up with her. You're always the second best compared to her. I feel sorry for you." Sakura's brows meet but decided not to speak up. She doesn't want to argue with a person who doesn't understand her feelings. It even seemed to her that he talks like her sister. There's no point of making this arrogant person understand how it is to be compared and not taking credit of what you do.

"That's what my Dad told me before going in this cruise." There was a sudden change in atmosphere. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She lifted her gaze towards him and started to listen. "I know he's better than me, but I do things my own way. But as you say, no one notices for their focus is all towards him." She wasn't really sure about the person he was referring to but she saw depth on his eyes as he continued. "I live up in expectations. It's all about credit in our family. My brother, who seemed to be the best when I was a kid changed into a person who's very distant and out of reach. And most of all, he brought me into hating him."

They both looked down and stayed silent for awhile. This is going to be a long night…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He still hasn't answered my call. Where could he possibly be?" asked Ino in the middle of her hysteria to a silver-haired man in a suit in front of her. She began crying as the staff eyed her furiously.

"I'm very sorry about this disarray, miss, but I can't do anything about your current situation. I believe your friend is alright. He might have been stuck somewhere else but I assure you that the tour guide in his customary will take care of him," he said before tightening his tie. Since the news about a storm is on their way, all the tourists of Holiday Tours complained about delayed trips and missing tourists. He got all fed up on their remarks as he narrated that they'll be fine. His tour guides are made up on this kind of situation and he knows that they'll put their lives on the line if they have to for the benefit of their tourists. But sometimes, people just don't listen.

"You just don't understand! Where's the manager?" she asked wrathfully while Tenten stopped her. She still believes that this Ino girl is over reacting. Sasuke knows how to take care of himself, she's certain about that. That's why there's nothing to worry. But his fiancé just won't budge. She likes to go things on her way.

"I believe that I'm the head of this agency. Hatake Kakashi at your service." He bowed slightly.

"You don't seem to understand how extremely important this person I'm looking for! For your information, UCHIHA SASUKE hasn't answered my call since he got out of this ship. I'm his fiancé and if he's fine, he should've given me call!"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" he repeated before being taken aback. "Somebody call Haruno, QUICK!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I kept calling him since he left but he never picked it up. I think something happened to him." Ino is sitting on a red couch with Tenten in front of a mahogany desk, her hands trembling in anxiety. It was a small and somewhat crowded office yet it's very neat. A large shelf was located at the right side with files and maps on it. On the opposite was a ledge with trophies of what seemed to be awards the agency acquired on its entire service. Behind the desk was a large tarpaulin with the agency's name and logo. Ino cried in despair as the manager desperately talked to one of his staff, Hyuuga Hinata. After sometime, the manager dismissed the staff and turned his head towards the ladies.

"You have nothing to worry, Ms. Yamanaka," he started, giving her a warm smile beneath of what seemed to be a mask on his face. "One of my tour guides confirmed that Uchiha Sasuke is fine." Tenten gave out a sigh of relief but Ino seemed to be more upset. "He's currently at the main island of Calamian. Unfortunately, he's stuck there for the meantime because of this storm but I assure you that he's in good hands. Haruno Sakura, one of my most trusted and courteous tour guide is with him. Again, I am very sorry of what happened but Uchiha Sasuke's safety is now confirmed." He finished with a bow but Ino cried out more, which confused both him and Tenten. He scratched his silver hair and felt aggravated. "What is it now, Ms. Yamanaka?" he asked with outmost friendliness.

Ino whipped out a small hanky and dried out her eyes from her tears. "Mr. Manager, I'm his fiancé. If he hasn't talked to me then something must have been wrong. He usually calls me but now… I just need to talk to him," she exclaimed in between sniffs and whims.

"Ino, he said that he's alright," Tenten responded, feeling annoyed. As the time passes, Tenten began to notice how infuriating and irritating Ino could be. First, she always wants to get things in her own way; second, she started to become very stubborn that she never listens to anyone; third, she's really into overreacting, big time! "You know Sasuke, he needs time. He's gonna be fine." Tenten looked at the manager and he nodded approvingly of what she said. "Now stop crying. Neji's waiting downstairs for our dinner."

Ino tried to be defiant for sometime. She insisted that she wanted to talk to Sasuke but Kakashi was able to shoo her away in no time, thanks to Tenten.

"That girl almost annoyed me," Kakashi said before picking a cordless phone beside him and tried calling Sakura. He trusts that girl but he knows she could really get impatient and rabid sometimes. Besides, it's Uchiha Sasuke that she's with. He must make sure that she's at her very polite behavior. After few rings, Sakura finally picked it up. "Sakura," he said tediously, drumming his fingers on the table.

"B—boss?"She seemed to be rattled for a minute before she started talking again. _"_Hey, boss. What's up?"On the other end of the line, Sakura just finished her dinner with Sasuke and they were down by the lobby to check the weather. They both don't want to get stuck in this island. But then, the weather had become worse and they decided to stay overnight for their own safety. She wasn't really quite sure why her boss called her for she assumed that Hinata didn't tell him about her client, so she waited patiently for his boss' orders.

"Haruno, I will forgive your sorry ass for not telling me that you are actually with Uchiha Satoshi's youngest son." Her eyebrow twitched in surprise as questions swarmed inside her head. _How? Why? When?_ "But don't ever turn yourself in if he gets really annoyed and pissed off by your actions. It's your job that's at stake, Haruno!" Sakura still can't believe her ears. _He knows!_ Her boss knows that she's with him and now she'll be dead! She eyed the Uchiha in front of her before accepting her doom. "His fiancé turned up in my office, panicking her heart out. Would you mind if I talk to Sasuke?"

"Sure, boss…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura sat at a bench as Sasuke conversed with her boss. She stooped her head and sighed as mass of thoughts invaded her mind. Now that her boss knows that the tourist in her customary is actually an Uchiha, she can tell that all her actions would certainly be monitored and be type-cast. Besides, if her boss would learn about what happened between her and the Uchiha's friend in their first meeting, she's certain that she'll be punished and be put under probation. She'll be lucky if she could get away with it with her job, but with Kakashi, that'll be completely impossible. She felt murky inside as she shifted uneasily on her seat. Actually, being kicked out of her job was not really her problem now. Deep inside, she's aware that the thing that made her really upset is when her boss had told her that Sasuke's fiancé had turned up. For god sake, she didn't even know he had a fiancé. He never told her about it. _Just what is happening on me? Why do I care if he does have a fiancé? So what? _She lifted her gaze towards the Uchiha as he talks to her boss and noticed that her stomach grunt. _Don't tell me you like him, Sakura-chan, _she told herself. That's the worst thing she ever imagined in her whole life. How could she possibly like someone who won't like her back at all?

She bowed even more and shadowed her face with her bangs. She knew this would come. After their dinner, Sakura knows that she felt something about the Uchiha. She still doesn't know what it is but she had grown customary with him. He could be very guarded and egotistical sometimes, but she saw a part of him that's unique and insightful. She doesn't deny to herself that she liked him, though she's still not sure how much but she liked him because he was the neither Uchiha Sasuke he read in the newspapers, nor the Uchiha Sasuke their boss brags about. She likes him because he seemed to understand her feelings. It's not everyday that she encounters such people who can relate to extreme sibling rivalry and such. Guess all she could do now is to watch him from afar. _Just what is happening?!_ She suddenly noticed that she became too swallowed and dramatic as she imagined herself as a poor and classless girl over the famed heir with his princess-like fiancé. All this thinking just made her more upset and off guard. That's why when she felt a tap on her shoulder she practically yanked from her seat.

Sasuke eyed her weirdly before handing the cellular phone back to her. She remained mortified before accepting it. She sat quietly and secretly thanked him from saving her from all her unhealthy thoughts. Sasuke then immediately noticed her change of disposition and felt curios about it.

"That Kakashi can get really annoying sometimes," he started. Sakura squirmed upon hearing his voice again after her realization and contemplation about her feelings for him. Though she's now aware, she has no plan of getting caught and telling him about it. "I said I was fine. I said you took really good care of me. I think I smell a promotion, you know." The Uchiha sure knows how to tease him. He's pulling the right strings, which made her smile a little bit. Guess they still can remain friends, she thought.

"If I'll ever be promoted, it would be because of my efforts, not because of somebody else's recommendation." She felt fine now. Now she knows why she can't blame herself for liking him. The heir sure does have a personality. With his charms, he can sweep any girl from her feet. Well, that includes hers. "Hey, you never told me you had a fiancé before." She was not quite sure why she put that thing up but what's done is done. She cleared her throat before going on further. She tried to establish eye contact to avoid looking affected. Sasuke might figure her little secret out and then she'll be doomed. "My boss told me she's very worried about you. Is your fiancé's name sounds like Yamanaka Ino? She's the girl who kept calling you, right?"

Sasuke stared at her for sometime before raising a brow. Now he gets it. This girl… likes him? He knows that's too much to assume but if he wants to find the truth, he must learn to get along with it. "Yes, that's her. And I'm pretty much sure you two won't get along really well," he answered, his keen eyes observed every reaction she makes.

Her jaded eyes tapered but her facial reaction remained the same. The confession hurt. But at least she became aware of that fact. It would be a disaster if she learns about it a little later. She might not be able to come back. At least she has a valid reason to forget everything about him and live her life just like she always does. "We won't get along well?" she repeated, looking very confused. Logic tells her that this guy already knows her true feelings. She had let her guard down really long. _He knows I'm jealous about his fiancé that's why he told me that we won't really get along well! So stupid!_ She gulped as she waited for answers.

"You even seemed to be really pissed off by her presence. I guess you already saw our connection."

_This guy is not really making sense right now,_ she told herself, feeling more and more perplexed as the time passes. The Uchiha looked amused from her point of view. She, on the other hand, seemed not to get the hitch.

Then, it hit her.

Flashbacks of what happened earlier on their first meeting resurfaced. As Sakura remembers every scene, she felt disbelief, anger, irritation, and then disbelief again. "Oh no. Don't tell me your fiancé was that…" _I must learn to watch my words,_ she told herself. Sasuke eyed her expectantly. "… that… that tall, blonde girl?" she asked. Actually, she wanted to use words such as offensive, shitty, rotten, et al. but that would appear rude. She doesn't want to spoil her character because of that Ino. Not in a million years. Still, she hopes that his fiancé is not really that girl she almost threw outside the glass window… almost.

Dark curtains drew towards her as she saw him nod. If she could slap her forehead at that instant, she would definitely go for it. But she can't for Sasuke might assume that she likes him. It's not because it's not true, actually it is, but… you already know the details. "So, how long have you been with each other?" Her emotions died halfway along. Though it hurts, she went along with it and braced herself for defeat.

"Us? No, you're getting it wrong." Sakura had given him all the signs he needed and now he's positive that she feels something for him. He had gone through this a couple of times. It's not really hard to tell if a girl likes you or not. The question now is how much. But, he doesn't really want to know, honestly. "I just met her last week," he narrated in outmost boredom. "My parents just introduced me to her. They were after her family's business and such. I just don't have a choice. Neither does she. But I think she's fine with it. She planned this cruise to get to know me and you just saved me from her, literally."

"Don't forget about the storm," Sakura added, her warm smile filled her face. So far, so good. She still doesn't know what to do with her feelings but what matters most was that she's happy now. "But, seriously, she annoyed me to some extent." She giggled as Sasuke smiled. "Good thing she's not here." She had meant that from the bottom of her heart. It doesn't concern about his feelings, but to hers. It's a good thing that Ino's not with them. She gazed at Sasuke for a time before realizing that her emotions had gone through a lot. But what matters most is at the end of the day, she's happy. For sure, she deserves to be happy, right?

Sasuke smirked and lowered himself further at the comfy couch before feeling relieved. This cruise is such a good idea after all. It's a good thing he gave it a shot. He never considered the possibility that he'll get separated from Ino and spends the rest of the night with a friendly tour guide. He lifted his gaze towards her as she smiled ever so politely. He never met someone like her in his entire life. It's as if he felt at ease and relieved while she's at his side. He annoyed her for a time, but that would be because he just wanted to leave the darn ship. Her actions never bothered him, which is very unusual for him. Deep inside him, he can feel that this girl treats her very specially and fondly. But then, Sakura can't change him, that's what he thinks. He just met her this morning, how could he draw conclusions like that? _I guess there's more to come,_ he thought.

"So how does it feel to be controlled by someone else?" Sasuke's chain of thoughts broke as he heard Sakura's gentle voice. He shifted his head towards her to show that he's now paying attention. "I mean the engagement between you and the girl you just met last week. Don't you feel a bit rebellious towards you parents?" she asked out of sheer curiosity. She thought that being bonded would be really awful for you can't think and choose your own preferences. Sakura wanted to be rich, she really does. But she never knew the consequences of being one. And with Uchiha Sasuke in front of her confessing his commitment to a stranger really makes her sad.

"You don't really get a choice, you see. They did the same to my brother and it turned out well," Sasuke answered curtly.

"Their marriage or their business?" Sakura still can't see the point why Sasuke kept on accepting what his parents told him to do. _It's his life, they can never dictate his happiness,_ she told herself, feeling sorry for the guy.

Sasuke sat silently for awhile, trying to see the logic behind her pitch. She does makes sense at some point, but she won't understand how it is to be caught in the middle where all you can do is to swallow what's offered upon you. It's not like he would tell that to her. Sakura is just plain curious, he can tell. There's no point of getting mad at her by telling those harsh words. He contemplated for sometime as he searched for the right choice of words. On the other hand, Sakura tolerantly waited for answers. "They're just being practical. They know what's best for me," he said. He thought that his answers would end this conversation but Sakura has more up in her sleeves.

"Practical?" she repeated, disbelief evident in her eyes. If she doesn't know this guy personally, she could have laughed out loud but since he's an Uchiha, she knows he won't be very pleased by that. "They don't sound very practical for me. I could be poor. My family is in the US but that's because of my sister. I don't get to buy fancy stuffs for I can't afford them but what makes me happy are my friends. I live a very simple life and receiving my month's pay can put a smile on my face for almost a week. I never even experienced a full meal in a large restaurant. " Sakura paused for sometime before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is that the world isn't always about money, or business, or the future. It's the people you meet and treasure as you go on with life. It's all about having fun and being what you want to be." Her voice sounded very tranquil in his ears. It amused him. He drew out his barrier of self-control as he moved closer to her. Sakura stammered at his actions. The air felt intense as Sasuke reclaimed the remaining space between them. Her heart throbbed perilously inside her chest, feeling suffocated by his intimacy. She felt helpless as he drew his face nearer.

"Uh," she interrupted. "Let's call it a day," she said comically, trying not to sound nervous and affected but she failed. Her voice sounded hoarse and afraid. She inched herself away from him as she regained her composure. Sasuke, on the other hand, snapped back to reality as he eyed the confused tour guide sitting beside him. His actions were hasty and he let his guard down. He almost kissed her! After realizing what he just did, or what he was about to do to her, he cleared his throat and started apologizing. "Uh," she whispered, feeling uneasy at each passing minute. "I think I'll be going. I feel… tired." He started talking but she pretended not to hear anything as she gathered herself. She got up and smiled shyly before running towards the stairs.

He followed her with his gaze as she went up the wooden staircase. Great. He just scared the hell out of her. He wasn't thinking at all and now Sakura was freaking out. His body could be really unresponsive at times and his mind can get him into this kind of mess. He saw fear in her eyes. He just blew the respect she built up on him and now he can predict that she'll never be the same again. "Shit," he mumbled as he stood and made his way towards his room. Upon reaching it, he gazed at the opposite room, _her _room. It seemed to be quiet inside. He entered his room and noticed his phone ringing again on top of a wooden table. Without second thought, Sasuke threw a pillow on it and slammed himself to bed.

On the other hand, Sakura slopped herself at the side of her bed, clutching a soft pillow by her side. She still can't believe what had happened: Sasuke tried to kiss her. He could have succeeded if she didn't break away. It's not because he don't what him to do that but… It's just… It's just because the set up was so dumb… and dull. She had imagined her first kiss to be full of romance and such. She smiled at that thought, feeling calmer now. If she'll take that situation seriously, she won't be able to look at him again. But since she's still his tour guide, she needs to cope up and set aside what had already happened. "That's so rude of me, I didn't even say good night. Uh…" She giggled as she pulled her sheets towards her. _There's more to come, _she thought before falling asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Whew! A longer chapter. That was very hard. My brain felt really exhausted. I am not accustomed in writing long chapters (it wasn't even that long, right?) that's why I messed up on the last part. I ran out of ideas but I hope you understood the whole chapter. At the start of this chapter I pointed out that this story was very slow in progress but now I am beginning to notice that it sped up all of a sudden. I already spilled some details that Sakura liked Sasuke and Sasuke was, well, interested in our dear tour guide. I wasn't even able to explain why Sasuke acted differently on her. WHOA! BIG PROBLEM! VERY BIG PROBLEM! ARRRGHHHH! Hmmm… (takes deep breaths) thinking… thinking… thinking… WELL… I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT!!!! (taps her five inch long nails on the messed up computer table) I… I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!! (monitor suddenly went berserk as Samara/Sadako looms her way out to scare the hell out of the disturbed author) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (faints)


End file.
